


No Place Like Home

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mensa, Drabble, Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rod's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Rod's wary about seeing his Sheppard again. Their mutual teasing had always been edged with what Rod assumed was antagonism, but which, he discovered, Sheppard considered flirtation. The night before Rod left for the other reality, Sheppard seduced him with chocolate and a stoic farewell, and Sheppard's smart mouth was a lot less annoying wrapped around Rod's dick.

"I'm home," Rod says, straightening from his crouch.

Sheppard's expression is unreadable. "Duh," he snaps, like Rod's an idiot, but then he rubs his eyes hard with the side of his hand; suddenly Rod can see grief and fear, but not hope.


End file.
